


At The Late Night Double-Feature Picture Show

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Corset, Corsetry, Cosplay, Fishnets, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heels, High Heels, Hogwarts, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I regret everything, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RHPS, Rocky Horror, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Remus Lupin walked into the room of Requirement to find his boyfriend, Sirius Black, dressed to the nines in full drag: fishnets, heels, corset, makeup, the works. Remus didn’t even stop to notice the run-down theatre surrounding him, empty red velvet chairs facing a movie screen, a magical popcorn machine filling itself up in the corner of the room.(Or: The one in which Sirius and Remus watch Rocky Horror Picture Show)





	At The Late Night Double-Feature Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about this!!
> 
> So, the other night, I went to see the shadow cast of RHPS, and all I could think about was how clearly I could picture Sirius forcing poor Remus to watch that movie with him!
> 
> So I give you my Halloween special: Sirius in fishnets and Remus' reaction. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I'm not going to include this one in my Wolfstar Shorts series, because it doesn't fit in with the timeline that I've built. I may add it later, I haven't decided yet. But as it stands, this is just a silly one-off in honour of Halloween!)

“What the _fuck_?!”

 

Remus Lupin walked into the room of Requirement to find his boyfriend, Sirius Black, dressed to the nines in full drag: fishnets, heels, corset, makeup, the works. Remus didn’t even stop to notice the run-down theatre surrounding him, empty red velvet chairs facing a movie screen, a magical popcorn machine filling itself up in the corner of the room.

 

“What the _hell_ am I looking at, Padfoot?!”

 

“Hello Moony…” Padfoot purred, placing a hand on his hip tauntingly and raising an eyebrow. Remus’ heart skipped a beat as he took in what he was seeing. Sirius’ dark, wavy hair was let down, falling past his bare shoulders, framing a face full of makeup. He had bright red lipstick and pale face powder, dramatic contouring and intense eye shadow. He was wearing a black corset, done up backwards, his chest and tattoos showing through the lacing. Black gloves went up to his elbows, exposing muscular upper arms. He wore a men’s thong that barely left anything to the imagination. A garterbelt held up thigh-high fishnets, covering long, slender legs that were accentuated by gaudy heels.

 

It wasn’t unheard of for Sirius to dress unusually; he would often be seen wearing dark eyeliner and fingerless gloves. He held a fondness for his black nail polish and leather wrist cuffs. There was also _the_ _jacket._ That damn jacket was a staple of Sirius’ attire, he never left home without it. As Remus absorbed what he was looking at in the makeshift movie theatre, he was beginning to miss what he used to consider to be the eccentric wardrobe of Sirius Black.

 

Remus lifted up the piece of parchment in his fist and brandished it angrily at his partner.

 

“ _This_ was the surprise you had for me? When you said ‘Come to the Room of Requirement, I have a surprise for you’, I thought you meant… I dunno… something I’d actually _want_ to see!”

 

Sirius took a few steps forward, hips swaying from walking in heels, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

 

“This isn’t something you’d want to see?” He smirked evilly.

 

Remus took a hesitant step back, still unsure about what was going on. He had never seen Sirius like this before. Padfoot had promised something fun in honour of All Hallow’s Eve, but Moony was expecting pumpkins and scary movies, not whatever _this_ was.

 

“Sirius, what the _hell_ is going on?” Remus wanted an answer. He wasn’t going to play along with any of Padfoot’s stupid games until he got a reasonable explanation.

 

Sirius broke into his usual charming smile and held his arms out, indicating the room at large.

 

“Rocky Horror Picture Show!”

 

“...That means _nothing_ to me, Sirius.”

 

“It’s a movie.”

 

“I can see that. Why are you wearing… _that_?”

 

“It’s part of the movie.”

 

Remus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

 

“You’re part of the movie?”

 

“Kinda…”

 

“ _Sirius…”_

 

Remus was starting to get frustrated at his boyfriend. Padfoot was being cagey, and Moony didn’t have the patience for his typical nonsense.

 

“Okay, okay… Don’t get touchy!” Remus glared at Sirius. “Look, it’s a muggle thing. There’s this movie, it’s called Rocky Horror Picture Show. Muggles sometimes do this thing where they dress up and watch the movie at midnight. It’s fun. It’s a _thing_.”

 

Remus crossed his arms and gave Sirius a skeptical look.

 

“I’m half muggle, remember? This isn’t a muggle thing.”

 

“No, no, it is! It’s, like… a counterculture thing. Like, _underground_ muggle. It’s for muggles who like the same stuff as me. Muggles who… who don’t fit in... Y’know?”

 

Remus paused for a moment. He knew that Sirius always considered himself an outsider to regular society. He never felt like he fit in with other wizards, that was part of the reason he always caused trouble. Padfoot was fond of attention-seeking, being noticed, standing out. For all their similarities, that was the biggest difference between Remus and Sirius: Sirius always wanted to be seen and heard. It was no surprise that he would find himself drawn to whatever _underground muggle_ _thing_ this was.

 

“...Fine.”

 

“Fine?”

 

“Fine, I’ll watch your stupid movie. And I’ll put up with your damn… get-up. But next time you have to _warn_ me about these things before you do them. This might be too much for my system to handle…” Remus gave a half-smirk and eyed his boyfriend playfully. Sirius pumped his fist excitedly.

 

“Yes! Alright, Reme! Way to break out of your shell!”

 

“There will be no shell breaking!”

 

Sirius laughed as he held out a gloved hand for his partner, who reluctantly took it. Padfoot led his Moony to the front row of their magical theatre and the boys sat down, Sirius struggling slightly as he did so.

 

“That thing doesn’t look very comfortable, Sere…”

 

“But it is damn sexy, isn’t it?”

 

Remus rolled his eyes. He would never admit it to Sirius, but there was something appealing about his boyfriend’s slender frame in that costume.

 

“Alright, let’s get this movie started!”

 

A pair of bright red lips appeared on the screen and began to sing. Remus immediately regretted his decision.

 

_Michael Rennie was ill_

_The Day the Earth Stood Still_

_But he told us where we stand_

 

“What the _fuck_ are we watching?!”

 

“ _Shhh!!_ ”

 

_And Flash Gordon was there_

_In silver underwear_

_Claude Rains was The Invisible Man_

 

Remus continued to sit through the movie, scene after confusing scene, Sirius eagerly singing along beside him. The Time Warp came and went, and Padfoot stood up and faced his Moony, preparing for Frank N Furter's grand entrance.

 

“Sirius… what are you--”

 

“Shhh, this is my song!”

 

Remus raised his eyebrow but remained seated, cautiously awaiting whatever his boyfriend had in store.

 

“How do you do, I… see you've met my… faithful handyman…”

 

Sirius began to sing, dancing along to the movie. As the song continued, he grinded up against his terrified werewolf, showing off just how little clothing he was wearing.

 

“I'm just a sweet transvestite… from Transexual, Transylvania!”

 

Remus’ face flushed as Sirius swung his hips and bent over in provocative ways, causing as much trouble as he could.

 

“Come up to the lab… and see what's on the slab… I see you shiver with antici--”

 

Sirius leaned in seductively to whisper in his boyfriend's ear.

 

“--Pation…”

 

He ran his hands down Remus’ chest, fingers getting frustratingly close to his waistband. Remus continued to blush as Sirius’ smirk grew wider. Padfoot turned around and bent over at the hips, looking mischievously over his shoulder and wagging his rear playfully.

 

In one swift motion, Remus leaned forward and smacked Sirius’ exposed arse as hard as he could, causing his boyfriend to yelp in pain.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Remus! That _hurt_!”

 

“That's what you get for waving it in my face.”

 

“You didn't have to slap me so _hard_!”

 

“Pause the movie.”

 

“But--”

 

“Pause it.” Remus’ tone was curt, his eyes hungry and menacing.

 

The movie stopped and Remus stood up, grabbing Sirius by the waist and pressing himself against that delicious bare ass. Padfoot straightened up and leaned back into his partner.

 

“Sirius Black,” Moony growled in his boyfriend's ear. “I had no idea you could be this naughty…”

 

“Remus Lupin,” Sirius answered. “I had no idea you were this into corsets and fishnets!”

 

Moony groaned into Padfoot's ear, running his hands up and down the supple leather of the corset.

 

“Neither did I…”

 

Turning his boyfriend around, Remus pressed Sirius down over the movie theatre seats and rubbed his hand gently against his bare arse. Never in his life would he have expected to find stockings, heels and a corset attractive on a bloke, but here he was, staring at Sirius, wanting nothing more than to move the thong aside and fuck him senseless. Remus’ hand wandered across Sirius’ cheeks before winding up and slapping again, the sound of flesh on flesh reverberating in the air. Padfoot hissed in pain before looking over his shoulder at his Moony.

 

“Dammit, Moons, you’re gonna leave a mark!”

 

“That’s my intention.”

 

Another slap. Sirius’ cheek was beginning to glow red. Remus pressed his other hand against Sirius’ waist, pushing him harder against the theater seat. Padfoot let out a small moan of pleasure.

 

“You’re mean, Moony. I didn’t know you had this in you...”

 

“Shut up, Sirius.”

 

Still holding Sirius down, Remus’ hand made its way lower, reaching his partner’s fishnets. He ran his fingers across the stretchy material, tugging gently at it. Trailing back up Sirius’ leg, Remus snapped the elastic on the back of the garter, garnering a sharp inhale from Padfoot.

 

Both hands caressed Sirius’ body, taking in every detail, every subtle curve; the way his thighs tightened from the high heels, the way his perfectly round arse was hugged by garter straps, the way the corset pressed firmly against his skin. Remus explored every part of Sirius’ frame, touching anything he could reach, devouring his partner with his eyes.

 

Grabbing his wand from his pocket, Remus silently cast a spell directed towards Sirius, eliciting an enticing gasp.

 

“Wow, you’re really eager today, Moons.”

 

Remus rubbed his finger beneath Sirius’ thong, not bothering to remove it. It was wet and warm from the magical lubrication, and Remus ran circles around the outside of Sirius’ entrance.

 

“Can I help it if you’re this damn sexy, Sere?” Sirius moaned as Remus slid his finger deep inside, still grabbing tightly around his waist. “I think I’d like to take that pretty little arse of yours and fuck it harder than ever before...”

 

“Bloody hell, Remus. I’ve never heard you talk like that! What the fuck’s gotten into--” Sirius gasped as another finger pressed inside, pushing firmly against that one spot that drove him mad.

 

“Must be this damn corset…” Remus growled, squeezing tighter and pushing his fingers in further. “Or maybe the way your tight little bum looks in this thong…”

 

A third finger went in. Remus was wasting no time. His cock was hard and pressing firmly against his pants. He needed to be inside Sirius.

 

Lupin undid his trousers, letting them drop carelessly to the floor. He pulled down his boxers and began stroking himself, his fingers still messing around inside his boyfriend. Sirius’ hips were rocking back and forth, begging for more.

 

“Mmm… Moony... I want you inside of me.”

 

“That’s the plan…” Remus’ voice was rough and breathless. Pulling the thong to the side, he slid his fingers out and pressed the head of his shaft against Sirius’ entrance.

 

“Mmm… Moons…”

 

With one thrust, Remus was inside. He was so desperate to feel Sirius around him, he forgot to take it slow.

 

“Shit, sorry, Sere, I… Ah…”

 

Sirius was grinding his hips, eagerly taking his boyfriend’s dick. The pain was thoroughly outweighed by his insatiable desire for more.

 

Remus began moving in rhythm with Sirius, both hands grasping tightly at his slender, leather-clad waist.

 

“Fuck, Moony. That feels so good…” Sirius could barely get the words out. He spread his legs further apart and leaned harder against the chair, adjusting his angle. Remus continued to drive himself into Sirius, pushing harder, going deeper. Sirius reached down to stroke his own stiff cock. “ _More…_ ”

 

Remus was happy to oblige.

 

He adjusted Sirius, pushing his hips lower and hitting just the right spot. Padfoot let out an enticing moan from deep within his chest as he pressed his body against the chair in front of him. Remus ran a hand through the tangled mess of dark hair and gripped tightly, lowering his body towards Sirius and whispering in his ear.

 

“I’m gonna fuck your tight little ass until you cum,” he snarled, thrusting harder into Padfoot. Sirius let out a deep groan, clutching helplessly at the seat.

 

“Yes, Remus, ah… Fuck me hard…”

 

Remus couldn’t control himself. He picked up his pace, his mind fogging over. All he could think about was Sirius’ ass, the wetness, the warmth, the way it squeezed him. And that god damned corset. Sirius was panting frantically in the background, saying something. Remus couldn’t hear it. Suddenly, Sirius yelled out, his hole pulsing around Remus’ cock. A few more thrusts and Moony was coming inside his Padfoot, back arched, moaning his boyfriend’s name.

 

Both boys were finished, standing in the theatre, trying to catch their breaths. It took a moment for them to return to their senses. Remus pulled out and cast his regular cleaning spell before collapsing into the seat beside Sirius.

 

“Damn, Moons…” Sirius mumbled as he flopped down next to his boyfriend.

 

Remus sheepishly looked down at his hands, feeling ashamed of what he had done. Moony was always a gentle lover, treating his Padfoot well. He preferred making love to his boyfriend over senseless fucking. In the heat of the moment, however, something had come over him, and Remus let himself get carried away in the fantasy.

 

“I'm sorry, Pads…” Remus muttered, not looking up.

 

“The _fuck_ are you sorry about? That was the hottest thing we have _ever_ done.” Sirius leaned across the armrest and ran his fingers through Remus’ hair, giving his boyfriend a deep kiss filled with passion and affection. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against his partner's. “You are so goddamn sexy, you know that?”

 

“ _Sirius…_ ”

 

“I'm not joking. That was… wow. Just… wow.”

 

Redness crept from Remus’ ears to his cheeks. He eyed Sirius, looking hilarious in his outfit, and couldn't help but grin foolishly. His boyfriend was ridiculous sometimes, but time spent with Padfoot was never boring.

 

“I kinda let myself get out of hand…” Remus said, still slightly embarrassed.

 

“ _Please_ do that more often…” Sirius winked at his boyfriend and sat back in his seat. He lifted his arm up, beaconing Remus over. Moony leaned in and Padfoot draped his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. “Ready for the rest of the movie?”

 

Remus rolled his eyes and rested his head on Sirius.

 

“Only if it involves more of your dancing.”

 

“You have _no_ idea…”

 

Remus smiled and snuggled up with his Padfoot.

 

“Alright, let's get this over with…”

**Author's Note:**

> "Toucha-toucha-toucha touch me!"
> 
> "Sirius, shut up! I'm trying to watch the damn movie!"


End file.
